User talk:CC-1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Patterson.jpg" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-03-28T19:33:25 Images When uploading images to Memory Beta, please make a point of listing where the image is from (ie, book, TV episode, etc). Thank you. -- sulfur 16:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey CC-1990 you've put up a bunch of great Voyager cast photos. Can you source the images with the episode titles and copy-writes so that they don't get deleted? If you need coding help there are plenty of people on here who can give you some guidelines. --TardisCaptain 17:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::For example, I added "Encounter at Farpoint" as the episode that your Deanna Troi picture was from. Could you please start doing this yourself? I don't know what episode(s) you're getting these pictures from. -- Captain MKB 19:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering if you wanted to save any of the photos you had been working on? It's been a week but you haven't revealed the info we asked for, so we're going to start deleting soon. -- Captain MKB 19:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Copying of Memory Alpha articles Please don't copy and paste articles from Memory Alpha. Also, we try and look for references to a character, location etc in a licensed source (novel, comic, video game etc) to justify an article. -- DS9 Forever 15:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, so I'm not sure what the problem is - despite our previous attempts to communicate with you, you have continued to upload images without any description/formatting, citations, and copyright identification. Please be aware this is a violation of copyright policies may result in the removal of your privileges to edit on this site. Please make an effort to communicate or comply before it gets to that point. -- Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) List of deficient images for deletion * file:adm. Hendricks.jpg * file:annorax.jpg * file:hirogen H WS.jpg * file:hudson uniform.jpg * file:krenim w s.jpg * file:m. Gilmore.jpg * file:maxwell burke.jpg * file:nikolai Rozhenko 2370.jpg * file:ransom.jpg * file:sTC3 EwtU.jpg * file:s T C - E U cover.jpg * file:telek R'Mor.jpg --Captain MKB 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Still not getting Hey, so, it seems you're ignoring our image upload requirements and uploaded more deficiently-described images today - we'll be deleting anything you add without the proper messages I've taken the time to describe above. Furthermore, if you continue to ignore the requirements, we may have to remove privileges you have to edit and upload images on this site. -- Captain MKB 15:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Another warning Once again, you've gone ahead and ignored the help and communication here and have uploaded an image without any of the required information. Please respond before this escalates into something worse. -- Captain MKB 16:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Another warning Once again, you've uploaded an image without required information. Please respond -- Captain MKB 22:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :One of the things that I have done to help me get the correct copywrite information is look at an image from the same source. Then click on edit for that image and it has the coding for the image source that you can copy over. For example the TNG Companion is from Pocket Books. I'd find another book from the same publisher, say the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion. Then click on the image then click on the .jpg link at the top and then click on edit. There you will see the imagesource code. Just copy that code over to your image and bingo it's got the proper copywrite information and the Wiki won't get in trouble with the publishers. I try to remember to do this just after uploading an image. But there has been a few times a few have slipped through the cracks. Luckily our fellow editors are helping to keep us on our toes. Thanks for contributing. --TardisCaptain (talk) 18:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey CC-1990. Looks like you're slipping back into old habits and not attributing a source for your latest Kazon and Malon ship images. I know it's an easy thing to forget, but please try and get into the habit of citing your sources again. You've cited the Cardassian Union map and Skriiti images you uploaded, but not these latest ships. Please add the cites as soon as possible or the images will be deleted as per the above warnings. Thanks -- Cyfa (talk) 22:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello again. Thanks for providing links to the source of your uploaded images, but unfortunately, the Star Trek Intelligence website is NOT a licensed source, so the links will have to go. However, some of the images on the website do appear to have come from episodes of Voyager, so you could find out where they've come from then cite the original Voyager episode and add the template for the imagesource code as Tardis Captain has instructed above. -- Cyfa (talk) 19:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Images on articles When adding images to articles, please use the "thumb" keyword as the size, rather than indicating "150px". This is more in line with our Manual of Style here on Memory Beta. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 17:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Gorkon article and context When adding things to articles, like your recent additions to Gorkon's article, please ensure that you are putting the additions into the appropriate context. In the case of his article, the Praxis information and bits about his death come before the Klingon Academy portion, as that portion presents contradictory information. Also, please ensure that you add a space between the end of a sentence and the beginning of a citation. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to note that last sentence again... please put a space between the end of a sentence (ie, the period) and the opening parenthesis of a citation (ie, the "("). Thanks -- sulfur (talk) 03:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Images again Hey CC-1990, I'm trying to clean up a few things around the wiki and I would appreciate it if you fixed thefollowing images as Captain Mike told you to above. If you don't, I'm going to delete them in the next several days. Also, I would appreciate it if you fixed any other images that were not previously listed but were uploaded incorrectly, otherwise those may be deleted as well. *File:Ransom.jpg *File:STC3 EwtU.jpg *File:S T C - E U cover.jpg *File:Telek R'Mor.jpg Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 05:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) D Morwood 002 Hey, can you please provide citation and copyright info on File:D Morwood 002.jpg? Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Image: v File: When adding images to articles, please ensure you use "File:" rather than "Image:", as the "image" namespace has been deprecated. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 14:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Comic citations When adding these, please do not add the collection that an issue was compiled into. If it is part of a proper series, then add that, but do not list their collections as the series. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 19:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, please cite their source and add a license to them. Without those, we will have to remove the images. -- sulfur (talk) 16:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, you are uploading images without the proper information. If you continue to ignore this requirement, you may lose your privileges to upload images to this wiki. - Captain MKB 05:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Citation links Check out template:st, template:ed, etc. Don't use the template:a every time as it's not needed most of the time. -- sulfur (talk) 20:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Once again, you are uploading images without the proper information. If you continue to ignore this requirement, you may lose your privileges to upload images to this wiki. - Captain MKB 02:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Categories When creating these new log pages, please be certain to add the appropriate category to the pages. The specific category would be Category:Logs. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 16:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Copying from Memory Alpha Well its been a while since you've ignored a warning about this. Don't copy articles word for word from Memory Alpha. Darwin (23rd century) has been deleted. Either write new content or leave it blank until someone who can write does so for you - but copying will not be allowed. Copied supmissions will be deleted and you will be banned for this behavior. Please respond here or you will be banned anyway for ignoring warnings (this is not the first time we've have to contact you about copying) -- Captain MKB 23:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New comic articles Can I ask what is going through your head when you create a new comic article? We've repeatedly asked you to try formatting your articles, adding necessary information and to not break rules regarding formatting. But then you create heaps of bad formatting like Lost Apollo, Part 2. Every month. Is there any way we can convince you to try doing it correctly, instead? - Captain MKB 23:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Images :Please do not post mutilated/defaced/altered images from Star Trek sources. editing out word balloons and backgrounds serves no purpose and is highly distracting - Captain MKB 00:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) How is it a distraction to edit those bubbles in comics? I have not had any complaints about my other images from comics thus far. By the way can i bring back my image of if i revert back with editing those bubbles?CC-1990 (talk) 02:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well no, for some reason all the images you are uploading are heavily distorted by some sort of filter. :Don't edit out word balloons or backgrounds. :Stop using low quality filtered images. -- Captain MKB 03:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek mapping project Hey CC-1990. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) *Fantastic! And a more limited involvement is fine, as long as there's involvement. There are many project participants so the project won't be hindered by less activity from one person, as long as you have activity. I'll send you an email to register in the Fan Studio. Let me know if you have any questions about it! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 06:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) HTML and comic articles Please immediately stop adding complicated HTML sections to articles. There are templates available that provide all the formatting you are allowed to use in such sections, and as an established user, you should be able to use them. Also, please add linebreaks when adding templates. This garbage formatting will not be tolerated. You need to make your work editable and viewable by other users. If you still aren't sure what you are doing, please look at an established article and copy the correct formatting. -- Captain MKB 11:48, September 22, 2015 (UTC) New articles and categories Hey, can you make sure that you don't forget to add a category to new articles you create? Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Images Once again, you are uploading images without the proper information. If you continue to ignore this requirement, you may lose your privileges to upload images to this wiki. - Captain MKB 02:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Captain MKB 15:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Warning Your edits to Voyages of the USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701), Jaylah, Krall and 2263 included spoilers for the new film without including the required spoiler message (you were informed of the spoiler policy when you logged into the site). Please do not ignore this policy. ANY repeated infractions of site rules will result in a ban as you are frequently in violation of this wiki's policies and have never responded to any warnings - Captain MKB 22:55, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Logo images FYI, we can't use the Franklin logo unless you tell us where you really got it from -- Captain MKB 01:36, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Frankling logo image Hi, i'm sorry, we seem to have a misunderstanding about how and why to use images on Memory Beta. You simply cannot pull an inmage off of Deviant Art websites and post it here. We need some sort of statement regarding the person who illustrated the image giving permission for Memory Beta to use the image on our site with our CC-by license. Any other use is simply plagiarism. Furthermore, if the image is from a private artist, we must also have a vote on whther it is a sufficient image for use on Memory Beta. Have you ever visited Memory Beta:Votes for approval of supplemental images? I suggest you familiarize yourself with the rules before you continue on this course. -- Captain MKB 02:26, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :additionally, Kirk and his crew were never assigned to the Franklin. It wasnt their ship assignment so I dont think it really fits to put them in that ships crew roster. -- Captain MKB 02:26, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Image you Uploaded Hey CC-190, I'm still working my way through the images that have been nominated for deletion. Could you please source and state the licensing for File:Vidiian Sodality Symbol.jpg so that I don't have to delete it? Thank you!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 03:03, February 14, 2017 (UTC) template changes Please have a look here and let me know your thoughts. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:48, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Warning Posting article content from Star Trek: Discovery without a spoiler message is a gross violation of policy which has been explained. Since there are many other warnings already issued to you as a user regarding formatting, attributions and such, any such violation in the near future will result in a trial ban of removal of your permission to edit on this site -- captainmike 69px 11:51, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Unreleased/deleted info Im not sure if youve noticed but we have to do a lot of work to clean up your edits. # -- info from deleted scenes is not valid here. please stop trying to add section 31 info based on a deleted scene. deleted scenes are not part of what we do here. we will keep deleting when you try to break this rule # -- images need a few key points of description for their sourcing, and need to be certain sizes to be useful. please do not add images that are too large or too small. while those contributions can be edited to make them useful, it is an abuse of our webhost to post large copyrighted image materials. we may have to delete what you add - we certainly need to edit the huge images! also citing the websites the images are found on are not necessary. the publisher retains rights to publish and circulate their work, citing a website is immaterial - the copyright belongs to the publisher, and no one in between. linking to trek news sites could be interpreted as spam -- captainmike 69px 01:38, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Please note: That's not a "Deleted scene", but according to the presentation, it is a "bonus scene" that is being used as an introduction for season 2. -- sulfur (talk) 10:19, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::...which makes it unreleased material. it has only been shown at a convention thus far, for publicity purchases, and not published in any traditional sense recognized by this wiki. -- captainmike 69px 11:37, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Another warning - large images Uploading images over 1600px on an edge dimension is disallowed because of the publisher's copyright on high-quality images precluding us from offering them, in high quality, for free. you were warned before your last ban and if you persist in ignoring these warnings you will be banned again. Because of your frequent violations of all coaching and instruction offered here on your talk page, your contributions can and will be deleted. We've taken due diligence in presenting many warnings over the years and there's no excuse for this ignorance. -- captainmike 69px 00:34, April 23, 2018 (UTC) "File:Nambue.jpg" You failed to provide a citation to this image, it ha been deleted. An image can only come from one episode - if you provide multiple redundant/incorrect citations, we cannot accept the image contribution. state clearly where the image is from or else it will be deleted. respond to communications from admins here, or else you will be banned. it's really simple -- captainmike 69px 01:53, April 24, 2018 (UTC) File:Mirro Risa.jpg Once again you ignored the requirement that you scale down images for upload. This image has been deleted. When you were banned from using Memory Beta earlier this month, it was after dozens of warnings were placed here on this page over the last 6 years. Don't be surprised if you are banned again and don't message me asking why - the explanations are being left right here - captainmike 69px 02:00, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Image citations Image citations are supposed to use a series of templates designed to tag the images - you've been failing to use them. It is (and not as you have been using), and so on. Please correct the way to format images. -- captainmike 69px 09:28, May 10, 2018 (UTC) edit floods When making future edits to articles, could you please make sure you have all the additions you want to make laid out before you make the edit? I mean, I can understand wanting to fix a mistake you made, or adding in something you forgot, but 13 edits to the same page in just over an hour is a bit excessive and clutters up the page's version history unneccessarily. Please stop doing that. - Bell'Orso (talk) 18:36, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :I did not see any box in the link you provided (also, please respond HERE), other than the "mirror universe stories" box. Part of the reason for that might be the fact that I use the old skin, unlike most other users these days. Then again, I just looked at your link with the current default skin as well and don't see anything suspicious. It would help if you could take a screenshot (preferably with the offending box circled in red), upload it somewhere and link to it. :Also, do not revert the edits of an admin without prior explanation of your reasoning! - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:46, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Another warning - large images Uploading images over 1600px on an edge dimension is disallowed because of the publisher's copyright on high-quality images precluding us from offering them, in high quality, for free. you were warned before your last ban and if you persist in ignoring these warnings you will be banned again. Because of your frequent violations of all coaching and instruction offered here on your talk page, your contributions can and will be deleted. We've taken due diligence in presenting many warnings over the years and there's no excuse for this ignorance. Even after you were warned about this in April you were still uploading oversized images in May. You will be banned next time you upload an oversized image-- captainmike 69px 00:34, April 23, 2018 (UTC) captainmike 69px 08:33, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Warning 14:32:38 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Decepticon insignia.jpg ‎(not from source cited) 14:32:01 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Decepticons.jpg ‎(images above 1,600px/edge are disallowed as part of this wiki's rights management protocol. user has previously been warned) 12:00:56 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Jazz-G1MT.jpg ‎(lack of citation and copyright source (does not appear to be from the Star Trek media)) 11:54:09 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Autobots.jpg ‎(images above 1,600px/edge are disallowed as part of this wiki's rights management protocol. user has previously been warned) 11:51:11 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Star Trek vs. Transformers 1B.jpg ‎(images above 1,600px/edge are disallowed as part of this wiki's rights management protocol. user has previously been warned) 11:49:30 . . Captainmike (Talk | contribs | block) deleted page File:Autobot symbol.png ‎(not from source cited) -- captainmike 69px 18:33, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Warning Once again you've begun to violate the image upload protocol i spelled out for you in the above warnings. You are working towards another ban. Crusher wedding.jpg and Ripe for Plunder5.jpg were both exceeding the maximum allowable size. Additionally, the latter was a re-upload. Each time I ban you, i double the length of the ban and eventually you will permanently lose access to Memory Beta unless you correct your behavior. I've been very lenient about this issue, which has dragged on for years now, without you responding to a single one of my warnings or attempts to correct your behavior. -- captainmike 69px 12:56, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Recrops Hi both your recent upload were recropping pictures that didn't really need that kind of attention - and to make it worse, both new uploads came from a scan with a lot of visual noise. i just replaced both those images with cleaner, larger version from a digital copy of the book, so i reverted to those - captainmike 69px 19:39, February 4, 2020 (UTC)